


Some Poolside Pailing

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Aranea can't find much to complain about with this dreambubble - a nice pool, a memory of a lovely Earth evening, and best of all, the presence of her two matesprits and no one else. So it's inevitable that there will be plenty of getting frisky with each other. When Meenah interrupts the fun that Aranea and Porrim are getting into in the pool, though, her two matesprits decide she owes them a very special sort of apology...





	Some Poolside Pailing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pitchblende_Viridia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/gifts).



Aranea yawned, stretching out a bit and shifting her position. The inner tube she was perched in bobbed up and down in the pool a little, and she looked off towards the setting sun over the fence. Well, it wasn't actually setting - it had just been sitting there for hours, since that was how the Earth memory in this dreambubble seemed to work. Aranea was hardly going to complain, though, since it made for a lovely backdrop for an even more lovely time lazing around with her matesprits. 

Glancing over, it looked like both of them were lazing around as well. Porrim was resting on the stairs of the pool, while Meenah was sprawled out on a towel just outside of the concrete deck of the pool. Both of them were wearing bikinis, and Aranea thought they both looked quite stunning in them. Aranea had to say that she looked pretty good in her own bikini as well. Finding a private dreambubble to hang out with your girlfriends usually led to some more risqué clothing choices than one would otherwise make - when they were wearing anything at all. They'd certainly had some naked fun earlier, and plenty of cuddling in various stages of undress to boot.

By now the three of them had spread out a bit to do their own things. Aranea had been floating around on her tube for a while, relaxing and doing some reading. She had a fascinating book about the history of human pirates she had snatched from a dreambubble memory of an Earth library recently - she was always on the hunt for more things to read up on, and more things she could offer exposition on at her booth. She'd read quite a bit of that, and still had the book open across her lap, but a few minutes ago had surreptitiously slid a small paperback inside. Academic reading was nice, but sometimes a girl just wanted to read something a bit trashy instead. The rainbow drinker romance novel stowed away in her sylladex fit the bill nicely.

And boy, was this particular book _steamy_. Aranea could feel herself blushing a bit as her eyes scanned across a particularly raunchy passage. She appreciated that the smut was well-written, too - it was definitely making her feel some tingling between her legs, even after the satisfying sex she had had with her girlfriends earlier. She gently slid one hand underneath the book and between her legs, along the front of her bikini to touch the fabric against her nook, and against the tip of her bulge that was starting to peek out. Aranea gently and surreptitiously touched herself, enjoying the scene that was being painted in her mind as she read. Fortunately, with just her matesprits around, she didn't need to worry too much about not being seen.

Aranea let herself be transfixed by what she was reading, losing herself from her surroundings for a few pages. But then her attention was brought back to the present by realizing something was resting on her shoulder. After a moment of disorientation she realized that it was Porrim's chin. Aranea let out a sheepish giggle, and leaned her head back to nuzzle at her matesprit. 

"Boop," Porrim whispered next to Aranea's ear, proceeding to reach her hands around and rub them in circles on both of Aranea's breasts. "I see someone is, ahem, enjoying her reading." 

"Heh, yes, I suppose one could say that," Aranea replied with a bashful smile. Perhaps she had gotten a bit too into idly rubbing herself - she lifted her books up along her thighs a bit to look at where her other hand was dipped under the water and pressed against the crotch of her bikini. She closed her eyes and gave herself one more rub, moaning a bit as she savored the combined sensation of that and of Porrim fondling her breasts, then pulled her hand back. "I suppose I might enjoy reading some erotic fiction from time to time, yes." 

"Mmm, one could do worse than the _Dripping Jade Lips_ series. A bit trite and stereotypical, but the sex scenes are pretty good," Porrim replied with a chuckle, nodding at the book on Aranea's lap before nestling her face in closer and planting a kiss on her cheek. "I feel a little bad about interrupting your reading, but I had to remind you that you do have a real-life rainbow drinker here who can ravage you upon request." 

"Yes, I guess I do. Perhaps I'll have to take her up on that, I think this scene has _really_ gotten me in the mood." Aranea leaned her head back and groaned again. She was horny enough that her bulge was starting to wriggle its way out on its own, sliding along up the front of her swimsuit, and aching for her matesprit's touch. 

"That sounds lovely, dear. Would you like to act it out? What happens in it?" Porrim nuzzled in a bit closer, planting some kisses down Aranea's neck and shoulder. 

"Well," Aranea paused a moment to collect her thoughts. It would have been easy to just get into reciting the whole scene she just read, and adding her own commentary to boot, but she knew that wouldn't lead into sex quite so quickly. "The protagonist was trying to stalk some rainbow drinkers to obtain irrefutable evidence that they were in her subgrub. But inevitably the hunter becomes the hunted, and she gets trapped by one of them, who to her surprise to be stunningly beautiful and quite charming. And where I left off was right about when she was being fucked against the corner while the rainbow drinker bit her neck." 

Porrim nodded. "I can certainly indulge that fantasy. Is there anything else that would be relevant to know?" 

"Hmm," Aranea once again had to contain herself from providing a massive info-dump. As she pondered how much to say, she captchalogued her two books, her glasses, and finally the inner tube she'd been riding on, and her body plunged into the water. After surfacing and rubbing her eyes, she bobbed up and down and smiled at her girlfriend. She'd settled on only one detail to add. "Well, the rainbow drinker in question was completely topless when she cornered the protagonist."

"Very nice," Porrim said with a chuckle. She reached to her chest, and a moment later her bikini top had disappeared into her sylladex and her bare breasts were exposed. And then her gray skin started to glow, illuminating the water around her a little. Her small smile grew into a crazed grin, her bioluminescence highlighting her green lipstick and shiny fangs, and she stared straight into Aranea's eyes. "Well, well, well," she spoke in a much deeper and raspier voice than before, "Who have I caught snooping in on me this evening? Perhaps I don't need to go far for my pre-dusk snack."

"Oh! Ummmmmmmm, it's not what it looks like, I swear! I was just, uh," Aranea's voice drifted off as she paddled her way through the water to back slowly away from Porrim. Well, she wasn't roleplaying what had happened in the book quite as closely as she'd intended - Porrim's acting had gotten her quite flustered and even a little scared. But mostly it had gotten her turned on - even without her glasses she could see Porrim's bare chest clearly and had a hard time pulling her eyes away from it.

"Is that true?" Porrim continued to rasp, staring unblinkingly at Aranea and slowly swimming forward towards her. Her movements seemed to corral Aranea towards one of the corners of the pool, which of course was the plan. "It looks like you were following along to spy on me."

"Um, no, no, not at all! I was just, uh, documenting it for science!" Aranea had pushed herself up against the corner of the pool by now, and Porrim was just about right up against her. "The biology of rainbow drinkers is far from understood even by experts, you know. Academics are still debating -" 

"So you mean, it is exactly what it sounds like," Porrim cut Aranea off, doing quite a good job at sounding - and looking - intimidating as she moved her face right up to her matesprit's. "By rights I should drain your body entirely of its blood. But, perhaps we could reach a compromise?" Porrim flashed another grin that emphasized her fangs, and proceeded to take Aranea's hand and place it on her own bare breast.

"Oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh," Aranea found herself flustered once again, even though feeling up Porrim was hardly a new experience for her. She squeezed and massaged the breast a little, then with a smile took one of Porrim's hands and brought it to her own chest. "This sort of compromise?" 

Porrim responded with an malicious-sounding laugh, sliding her hand in underneath Aranea's bikini top. "No. The compromise is that I'll drink only some of your blood, if you satisfy my desires while I do so." Porrim's other hand had moved to Aranea's butt, and she positioned her own crotch between Aranea's thighs and rocked suggestively against her. Then Porrim reached down to slide her bikini bottoms down to her knees, revealing her bulge and stretching it out underwater, tracing against Aranea's inner thighs with the tip.

"Oooooooh!" Aranea shuddered a bit at that feeling, and she could feel her own bulge sliding out farther than it already was. She reached down and pulled her own bikini bottoms down and all of the way off, then curled her torso to wrap her legs around Porrim's back. "Yes! That sounds like an absolutely wonderful compromise, definitely." 

"Then we have a deal," Porrim said, the voice she was using wavering a bit as she stifled a giggle. Her bulge wriggled around Aranea's thighs and up to meet the cerulean bulge above them, tracing against it teasingly for a few moments before sliding lower and prodding at Aranea's nook. As she did so, she proceeded to lean in towards Aranea's neck and plant a few kisses there, tracing her fangs along the girl's skin as she did so. Aranea couldn't help but giggle at the sensation - and the fact that she wasn't sure if Porrim would _actually_ bite her or if she was just playing made things even more exciting. Porrim found herself laughing for a moment too, then lifted her face up, took a moment to compose herself, and returned to the grin and the voice she'd been using. "I hear that being pailed while losing blood is quite an exhilarating sensation. Since you profess to be a scientist, I'm sure you will reward the valuable data I'm giving you with -"

**_HWEEEEEEET-HWOOOOOOOOOO!_ **

An ear-splitting wolf whistle cut off Porrim's dialogue. Her toothy grin dropped to an annoyed scowl, her glow abruptly cut off, and she pulled her crotch back a little from Aranea's. The two stared at each other for a moment and each breathed a sigh of annoyance, then looked over to the side of the pool where Meenah was sitting on her towel, smirking over at them with her arms crossed. "Whale, guppies, water you waiting for? Get back to your silly roleplay and fork each other already." 

Porrim sighed. "Meenah, you do realize that your interruption there totally killed the mood?" 

Meenah's mouth curled into an annoyed frown, and she rolled her eyes underneath her goggles. "What, really? Yer other matesprit cheers you on while you fuck and suddenly your bulges shrink back in?" 

"There's a difference between sexy encouragement and something unexpected that just completely interrupts things, you know," Aranea said with an irritated sigh. "And a whistle such as the one you gave does have some unsavory connotations which are make it especially poor as qualifying as sexy encouragement." 

"Ughhh, so whatcha saying, that I totally killed the mood and you're suddenly not horny at all?" Meenah crossed her arms in annoyance again. "And I don't get any sort of show?" 

"Well, I have to say I'm still quite horny, so I will probably find one way or another to satisfy myself," Aranea said, flashing a bit of a sheepish smile. "But I think the time has definitely passed for the little roleplay Porrim and I were doing." She then turned to Porrim, taking one last moment to fondle the girl's chest before removing her hand. "So, dear, do you have any thoughts for what you want to do next? Assuming Meenah promises not to be so impudent this time." 

"Hmm." Porrim's mouth curled into a slight smile. "I think I have an idea, yes." She pulled back from Aranea for a moment, removing her bikini bottom entirely and laying it on the side of the pool. Porrim then climbed out, now totally naked, and in a flash was kneeling over Meenah's legs, her upper body pressing against Meenah's and pushing the girl backwards a bit. "I don't think we need to extract any such promises from Meenah if we just keep her mouth occupied. And that would be the least she could do to apologize for things, anyway." 

"Hmph, so yer gonna stick your bulge down my throat? Alright, I guess," Meenah said, taking her own opportunity to grab at Porrim's bare breasts. "But what aboat poor sweet Aranea? She was the one who wanted to get laid in the first place, are you gonna leave her high and dry?" 

"No, no, you misunderstand my intentions," Porrim said with a grin, proceeding to push Meenah down on her back. She then climbed on, straddling her chest and pinning her down. "I'm just going to hold you here for Aranea to decide how she wants you to orally pleasure her. And maybe I'll go for sloppy seconds, you do look so cute with so many colors of fluids running down your face." Porrim gave a mischievous grin and tickled Meenah's face fins a bit, earning herself an indignant screech and some squirming from the girl pinned below her. 

Aranea watched all of this with amusement from the edge of the pool, then proceeded to lift herself out. She slid her partially-removed bikini bottoms off and lay them on the concrete next to Porrim's, then retrieved her glasses from her sylladex as she walked over to her two matesprits. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Porrim. I would very much appreciate if Meenah would make things up to me with some, quote-unquote, coral sex." She smiled down at the girl on the ground below her, standing just about over Meenah's face with her legs apart and undoubtedly giving a good view of her bulge and nook.

"Aw, Serks, you know I love that fishpun," Meenah gave a delighted grin from below. "So shore, I can blow ya or whatever you want, that'll be my apology for messin' with your silly roleplay." 

"Perfect," Aranea smiled, and slowly got down on her knees, lining herself up so that when she lowered down further her crotch would just meet Meenah's mouth. She could almost feel her matesprit's eyes ogling her nook and her bulge above, and Aranea wiggled her butt to show off a little more. "And well, I think I'll push my nook up against your face to lick this time. After all, that's what you seem to find appropriate to do to me when you say I get too talkative."

"Ughh gill I don't think one whistle compares to all of the blubber that spills out of your mouth sometimes that needs to be muffled with a crotch. But whatebber, Aranea, I love ya and I'll lick yer nook if that's whatcha want." Meenah sounded vaguely annoyed, but the undertone of her voice made it clear that she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Wonderful. Then let's get going, shall we?" Aranea got down into a low kneel, her thighs resting on her heels and her crotch sitting down with just enough pressure onto Meenah's face. Wiggling back a bit, she rubbed her nook along Meenah's lips and chin, letting her bulge snake around the side of Meenah's nose and drape across one of the lenses of her goggles. Meenah began to kiss and suck at her labia, then started working her tongue around, doing just the things to get Aranea even more worked up. "Mmm, yes, just like that. Ooooooooh!"

Meenah's hands settled on Aranea's hips as she got to work, and Aranea closed her eyes and gently rocked herself against her matesprit's face. She got lost in the sensation quickly, and was a bit jolted when a few moments later someone else brushed against her knees. Aranea opened her eyes to find Porrim settling down in front of her. She smiled at her second matesprit as Porrim slid her butt forward between Aranea's knees, with her thighs apart and her knees bent over Aranea's thighs. Soon enough Porrim had lifted herself up and used her rear to press down on Meenah's horns, sliding herself in a little closer while at the same pushing Meenah's head so it leaned back a bit more. Meenah made a displeased noise from below Aranea's crotch at being pinned down even more, but all Aranea felt like doing as shifting herself slightly forward to line up better with the new position of the girl's mouth.

"Mmm, hopefully Meenah will think twice before wolf-whistling at us again, don't you think?" Porrim said teasingly as she got herself comfortable, plenty loud enough for the girl below them to hear. She looked into Aranea's eyes with a smile, leaning in for a brief kiss before pulling back again. "Well, I suppose we can enjoy ourselves sort of like we would have before we were so rudely interrupted." Porrim leaned in for a longer, more passionate kiss, and prompted a sharp gasp from Aranea as her bulge suddenly coiled around Aranea's wriggling appendage.

Aranea wrapped her arms around Porrim's back, pulling their bodies tight against each other, and moaned lustfully into her matesprit's mouth as their bulges pushed and writhed, coiling and uncoiling and sliding along against each other. God, it all felt so _good_ \- Aranea found herself humping needily with her hips as Meenah licked and sucked at her nook from below, and her bulge thrust back and forth against the prehensile tentacle that Porrim had so wonderfully wrapped around it. With each rut of her hips she built up her arousal that much more, feeling herself starting to leak her blue fluids onto Meenah's face with increasing frequency. 

"Ooh, I'm getting close," Aranea moaned into Porrim's mouth after not all that much longer. She tried to speak loudly enough to make the announcement to their other matesprit pinned down below - though Meenah was certainly already aware of this from how wet her face was getting. Porrim responded with an enthusiastic groan and by rocking against Aranea's thrusts a little more vigorously. Her bulge had pulled in Aranea's, hugging it against the front of her crotch and giving her matesprit more surface area to grind against, pushing down from the top to stimulate her with just the right type of pressure. Between that and what Meenah was doing - fortunately she knew just how and where to lick against Aranea's folds - it certainly wasn't going to take much longer. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhhhh..." 

With a long, low groan Aranea hit her climax, grinding down heavily on Meenah's face as fluids gushed out from her nook. She could feel quite a bit spilling down Meenah's cheeks and down her thighs, but not nearly as much as was pouring out of her - fortunately, her seadweller matesprit had no problems when it came to slurping down the flood coming from her nook. Aranea continued to rock against Meenah's face and thrust her bulge against Porrim, drawing out her much-needed orgasm as long as she could. By the end, she could feel there wasn't any more genetic slurry to push out of her nook, but there were still several spasms of pleasure to come as she continued to grind on Meenah's mouth and thrust against Porrim.

Aranea finally settled her rutting to a stop, and broke her embrace with Porrim, pulling back with a blissful grin. "Oh, my, that was nice. Thank you both, I really needed that." She locked eyes with Porrim for a few moments, then lifted her crotch up to smile down at Meenah as well. The girl's face was streaked with blue, plus a few dribbles of green up across her goggles. "Thank you Meenah, your apology is very well accepted." 

"It glubbing damn well better be, Serks. Felt like I was under a tidal wave there, damn. Didn't Porrim and I already fuck ya silly a few hours ago?" Meenah grunted and wiggled herself a little lower to get her horns out from where they were pinned below Porrim's butt, then reaching up to wipe a bit of the blue off of face with her forearm. "Fuck, that was pretty hot, though. Could definitely go for some forking myself. Ya up for that, guppy?" She looked up at Porrim with a toothy grin.

"Hmm, well, I believe the terms of your apology were that you needed to eat both of us out, dear," Porrim said with a chuckle. "So first up is Aranea and I switching positions and you repeating exactly the same thing you just did but to my nook this time." She reached down to play with Meenah's hair teasingly. 

"Aww shell no! I mean, not gonna complain about lickin' your nook, but that was not the most comfortabubble. Can't a gill eat out her matesprit without being mantahandled and having her horns pinned down?" Meenah gave an annoyed pout. "And anyway that doesn't kelp with me getting laid too!" 

"I suppose. But I do still expect you to show me what you can do with your mouth, dear." Porrim said, pausing to look up at Aranea. "What do you say? Should we let her off the hook? Fish pun intended," she added, flashing a wink down to Meenah. 

"Yes, I think we've given Meenah her lesson for now," Aranea said, perhaps led to feel more charitable from her post-orgasmic bliss. She lifted herself up and shifted herself over from being above Meenah. 

"Aww yeah, thanks Serks," Meenah said, rolling over excitedly. Porrim was still sitting on the towel in front of her with her thighs apart, and Meenah slid herself forward to plant a kiss on her exposed vulva and show how she intended to pleasure the girl. But before settling in, she raised her head again and looked off to her matesprit to the side. "Hey, babe, you up for round two? My bulge and nook could use yer attention." Meenah poked her butt up into the air a little and waggled it back and forth. 

"Mmmmmmmm, I might just be tempted!" Aranea found a surprising tingle of excitement through her bulge upon considering thrusting it inside of Meenah's nook, and she quickly decided her body would be ready for another fuck right now. With an excited giggle she shifted herself towards Meenah's legs. 

"Shell yes. Knew I could count on you," Meenah said, flashing a grin at Aranea before turning her attention back to the nook in front of her. She slid forward a bit, shoving her face into Porrim's crotch and earning a satisfied sigh from the girl. Aranea grinned, reminding herself of what she'd just experienced and finding it quite pleasant to picture what was going on where her one matesprit's tongue was meeting the other's nook. Meanwhile, she gave Meenah's butt a nice grope and a playful jiggle, then grabbed at the waistband of her bikini. The swimsuit came down easily, baring her cute bottom. Aranea removed it entirely, and Meenah slid her thighs apart to expose the fuchsia folds of her nook. Her bulge was initially folded underneath her crotch but soon swung around to point towards her feet, resting on the towel for the moment.

Setting Meenah's now-removed swimsuit aside, Aranea climbed between the girl's legs on her knees. She wedged her thighs underneath her matesprit's, holding Meenah's torso to help lift the girl up onto her. Soon their crotches were tantalizingly close together, and Aranea couldn't help but wiggle her bulge against Meenah's nook and, after a moment of teasing at her labia, slide the tip in. The seadweller was practically dripping with arousal, and Aranea was still quite worked up from what she'd done before, so there wasn't a need for any more foreplay before getting down to satisfying their desires.

Aranea scootched herself a little farther forward, and then closed the last few inches of space between Meenah and herself with a few thrusts of her hips. Aranea groaned in appreciation as she humped herself against the girl, thrusting her bulge deep into Meenah with each motion and letting her pubic mound grind against Meenah's vulva each time. And as expected, after getting into position she felt the girl's bulge wriggle up from underneath, sliding against her own nook and then inside. Aranea groaned as Meenah's bulge pushed into her, giving her a pleasant sensation of being filled up, and more importantly pushing back and forth along some of her most sensitive spots. Usually Aranea preferred the intimacy of facing her partner during sex, but she could certainly appreciate how this face-down position made it easy for them to simultaneously fuck each other. "Ohh, Meenah..." 

"Enjoying yourself there?" Porrim gave a bit of a chuckle and flashed a grin towards her other girlfriend, before letting out a moan of her own. "I think Meenah would be moaning your name too, if her mouth wasn't so preoccupied. Such a shame we had to punish her for what she did," the girl added teasingly, running one hand through Meenah's hair and using the other to stroke her own bulge, which was flicking and squirming against the seadweller's forehead and up between her horns. Meenah raised one arm and gave the middle finger, then returned to holding herself tight against Porrim's crotch by pushing both hands against the girl's butt. 

"Absolutely. Pounding Meenah's nook from behind is always a good time," Aranea replied, between shallow gasps as she continued thrusting. "In fact, I think this arrangement most definitely deserves a high-five." Aranea raised one of her hands. 

"Most definitely," Porrim said with a grin, giving Aranea's hand a hard slap. "Ooh... My, my, she is really eager with her tongue today. We really should put her in the middle more often." Porrim took a few moments to groan lustfully, and Aranea could see her rocking her hips as Meenah's head bobbed up and down against her crotch - even though she'd just been eaten out by the girl herself, Aranea couldn't help but be tantalized as she dwelled on the thought of the lips of Meenah's mouth grinding against the lips of Porrim's nook. "Mmm, the only downside of this position is that I don't get to be fucked by you directly." Apparently Porrim was similarly fascinated by what was going on where her two girlfriends' bodies met. 

Aranea chuckled as she got an idea, and proceeded to thrust hard against Meenah a few times, shoving the girl's body forward and pushing her slightly up along Porrim's crotch. "Does this - mmph! - count as fucking you - ooh! - directly?" God, it was hard to even speak in coherent sentences when she was getting so much pleasure from the thrusting she was doing.

"Possibly... though didn't Meenah say... something about not... being, ahem, mantahandled?" Porrim's voice was also starting to waver and her sentences littered with pauses to gasp and breathe heavily. 

"Well, yes, but - oh!" this time Aranea's exclamation was only partly due to a spasm of pleasure, since it was also partly in surprise at a sudden feeling of wetness gushing along her bulge and against her crotch. "Ohhhhhhhh! I am getting the impression she likes it. _Really_ likes it." Aranea grunted and continued thrusting as Meenah orgasmed, each push in squeezing out a fountain of fuchsia slurry around the base of her bulge. Aranea leaned forward a bit, rocking against her partner and wriggling her bulge around inside in all of the ways she knew pushed Meenah's buttons the most. She put her hands down on the towel, sliding them under Meenah's chest and underneath the girl's bikini, to cop a little bit of a feel too. 

"Mmm, of course she does... I think I'm liking what she's doing just as much," Porrim said, and then her gasps descended into a low moan and Aranea could see a difference in how her hips were grinding against Meenah's face. She couldn't quite see any gushes of jade fluids at first, but soon enough some was leaking out along Porrim's thigh. It seemed as Meenah's orgasm was winding down as Porrim's was getting going, and Aranea watched both of her girlfriends eagerly, continuing to thrust all of the while. She wasn't so far off herself, and she didn't _think_ Meenah would mind if she continued until her own climax. Aranea grunted a bit as she worked on her own pleasure, grinding the most sensitive spots of her bulge against the inside of Meenah and rocking the folds of her labia against the fuchsia bulge that had been mostly just squirming around inside of her. And, for good measure, she took one of her hands off of Meenah's chest and placed it on Porrim's - nothing like fondling both of her matesprits for good luck towards a quick climax. 

Aranea watched as Porrim gasped and groaned and rutted against Meenah's face, and she let her mind savor the wonderfulness of the current situation where both of them were humping their mutual matesprit from either end. When Porrim's vocalizations trailed off and her movements came to a stop, Aranea closed her eyes and focused on getting herself off to all of the wonderful things she'd just experienced - and still was experiencing, of course. Her bulge ground against the inside of Meenah's nook, through the remaining fuchsia fluids inside of her. And by now Meenah was using her bulge to fuck Aranea's nook exactly how she knew the girl liked. And it seemed all of the stimulation, plus the lovely thoughts wandering through Aranea's mind, were doing their job just fine - even so soon after her first orgasm.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Aranea gasped, finally feeling the muscles in her nook start to contract and push out some fluid, as a new wave of pleasure washed over her body. She thrust her hips purposefully, grinding her bulge into Meenah's nook in time with each spasm of bliss. Having already just come so recently, Aranea's body only let out a few small spurts of slurry onto Meenah's bulge, and most of her orgasm just let out a dribble of blue liquid. But it still felt just as good - and she was still plenty wet from arousal - and she continued to hump eagerly until she was done for a second time. Aranea then gave a satisfied sigh and slumped forward a bit. 

"Feel good, dear?" Porrim's voice spoke up close to Aranea's ear, then the girl planted a kiss on her cheek. Aranea moaned and nodded, nuzzling into Porrim's face for a few moments while she enjoyed her afterglow.

"God, yes, that was amazing," Aranea said breathlessly. Two back-to-back orgasms had left her body feeling tingly and wonderful, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to snuggle her matesprits. She slid her bulge out of Meenah's nook, and Meenah's bulge out of herself, and then collapsed down onto the towel next to the girl, not caring about the location of the various wet spots the three of them had just produced. "Mmmmmmmm, Meenah, you were amazing..." 

"Ya glubbing bet I was, Serks. You're not half bad yourself," Meenah gave a chuckle, rolling over onto her side to face Aranea. She slid both arms around her, pulling the girl close with a gesture she happily reciprocated. Meenah planted a kiss on Aranea's cheek, then a quick peck on her lips, earning a moan of approval and a nuzzle into her neck. 

"This was quite nice, Meenah, thank you," Porrim spoke up from Meenah's other side, having slid down next to her and wrapped her arms around both of her matesprits. "But what did we learn from our experience today?" 

"That if I want a good lay I gotta catfishcall ya gills when - OW!" Meenah shouted as a hard slap smacked against her butt. "Sheesh, kidding, kidding!"

**Author's Note:**

> For the Homestuck Valentine Exchange 2018


End file.
